User talk:Jäzzi/Archive II
Archive Template Hey, there is actually an official Archive Template. To use it do: --[[User:Bullet Francisco|''Bullet Francisco ]]'Don't Be a Jerk to the Bullet! ' 21:02, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Team Re: HI RE: IRC Great Minds Think Alike ... We seem to have the same ideas, and I don't think I will be using my new template on your talkpage, as you are not fond of bright colors. But by the same ideas, I mean that we both think their should be a Requests for Adminship page. If you looked back, I was the first to suggest it we both also want to help out with template and such. I think if we can put behind our past differences, we can become great friends. I apoligize for the past. *Offers hand shake* --[[User:Bullet Francisco|'Bullet Francisco''' ]]Don't Be a Jerk to the Bullet! ' 20:53, May 5, 2011 (UTC) XD, yep I thought you wouldn't like it, I will just use my normal signature here. Also, I think you should be nominated for Featured User, you have been continuously been helping the wiki, I'll see that you are on the next nomination. Also, Crimson might be willing to give you rollback abilities, though it may be that he has gotten annoyed by all these requests for adminship. I would, too. --[[User:Bullet Francisco|'Bullet Francisco' ]]Don't Be a Jerk to the Bullet! ' 21:01, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:IRC I'd use it if you set it up. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 19:42, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Reply :Don't have it and I want to keep my identity personal. ::What is It about and how do I use it? IRC I've joined it - could you explain a little more about it - just so I can come to terms with it - I assume it's a chatroom. Hstar Talk 13:40, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Template The template on Annie Proctor's page? That template I made, but a bug is on it. Every tie you make it, something is wrong with it. Go here. Could you try to fix it? I know you are very skilled with template design and making, so, I should ask the best! - RE: Chatbox Quick Update Default Sig Well I feel dumb. I only just figured out how to set a default sig with the ~ marks. --[[User:Vulkan He'Stan|'Vulkan He'Stan']](Talk) 19:06, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Um sorry. I didnt think it would be a problem... [[User:Vulkan He'Stan|'Vulkan He'Stan']](Talk) 19:11, May 10, 2011 (UTC) 0_o Yes pleaze [[User:Vulkan He'Stan|'Vulkan He'Stan']](Talk) 19:16, May 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm not particularly sure. Surprise me. [[User:Vulkan He'Stan|'Vulkan He'Stan']](Talk) 19:22, May 10, 2011 (UTC) I prefer Mountain Dew. Its the perfect caffeine source for a growing college boy yes? As a side not I hope "Pikachu" goes away soon... and nice follow up, I'm glad someone knows what soul eater is lol =)[[User:Vulkan He'Stan|''' ]] [[User:Vulkan He'Stan|'''Vulkan He'Stan]](Talk) 19:27, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Ahh... Deathnote. I never got into that one. The dub is bad and the Sub's subtitles move to fast. And on top of that the entire ending was spoiled for me by fangirls in Barnes and Noble's. How do you take your coffee? [[User:Vulkan He'Stan|'Vulkan He'Stan']](Talk) 19:36, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Post it in my sadbox. Me computer is acting up again, and I get the 404 not found... [[User:Vulkan He'Stan|'Vulkan He'Stan']](Talk) 20:12, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Computer still being lame! try uploading it then posting =( sorry [[User:Vulkan He'Stan|'Vulkan He'Stan']](Talk) 20:19, May 10, 2011 (UTC) It is beutifull. Now our logo is the best one. [[User:Vulkan He'Stan|'Vulkan He'Stan']](Talk) 20:28, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Bulbasaur=Pikachu? Please god tell me he isn't just going to switch pokemon... [[User:Vulkan He'Stan|'Vulkan He'Stan']](Talk) 20:51, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh its him alright.... [[User:Vulkan He'Stan|'Vulkan He'Stan']](Talk) 21:09, May 10, 2011 (UTC) 'Bulbasaur' He said he is going to report us to staff to block us, but he is more likely to get blocked for being rude to community members. What are we going to do about this 'Bulbasaur' guy? :Oh and Bulbasaur recently cussed a few seconds ago at you and me. Charizard and Mandibuzz :The bolding you added to the type sections was just messing with the template coding. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 16:40, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Pikachu I'm not being offensive here and I apologise if I am but I think you took my comment on Pikachus blog the wrong way. I never said Pikachu was a troll - infact I said we could change him - he made those blogs in good faith. Then you copy "Don't feed the trolls" On all of his blogs - I found that kind of annoying considering he's not a troll and you didn't ask my permission to repeat something I said - I'm only saying that because you didn't copy the whole message, you didn't even add ... to the start or end to show the quote was taken from a paragraph. Also I got annoyed is because your comment sounding sort of patronising when you said "And remember kids, don't feed the trolls" We haven't even left any messages on his talk page - if you were him and you were new, would you take notice of criticism? We need to take cautious with him - he doesn't seem to understand our warnings. P.S. I know I'm not Little Miss Perfect either - I was quite mean. Hstar Talk 16:55, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Yesterdays Fiasco You know what? Even if they were different people the role play thing is in no way productive. Therefore they both needed to go. [[User:Vulkan He'Stan|'Vulkan He'Stan']](Talk) 17:46, May 11, 2011 (UTC) And on top of that my Analytics account had them flagged as two similar IP's. If they were not the same person then they were in the same building... [[User:Vulkan He'Stan|'Vulkan He'Stan']](Talk) 17:48, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Signature I made a new sig design coming from your sig, i hope its okay that i kinda copy your sig format. --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 04:21, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I am Stuck on User Page, 'Cause User Page's Stuck on Me. Sure. That would be nice. - Thanks. -